


Ice cream chillin'

by nickyeowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And one of these stuff is Atsumu's cock, Day At The Beach, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Black Pink's Ice Cream song, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Popsicles, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Simple Plan is also mentioned, this is all about Sakusa Kiyoomi licking stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickyeowl/pseuds/nickyeowl
Summary: Atsumu was completely unsettled. How could Sakusa make such an innocent gesture as having ice cream... So obscene?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Ice cream chillin'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! How are you guys?
> 
> First of all, the existence of this fic is all Carla's fault.
> 
> It's basically the fic where Sakusa licks a ton of things - Atsumu's cock included - and also some feelings because I'm a fluff bitch. I hope you like it!
> 
> Please feel free to tell me if there are any mistakes.

Atsumu was completely unsettled. How could Sakusa make such an innocent gesture as having ice cream... So obscene?

MSBY had decided to make a lap around the beach, a way to "break the routine" in the opinion of Atsumu and Hinata, since it was a few weeks since they left for a different place. Sakusa wasn’t the biggest fan of beaches. When they left, the outside hitter stressed that he would not go into the water at all, that he preferred to stay under the parasol, while his other teammates took the opportunity to cool off at the sea. For him, it was okay to be the backpack and slipper watchman as long as he was with his kindle and a popsicle.

And that was Atsumu’s biggest problem: this fucking popsicle. He wished he never noticed the way Sakusa was licking it. 

Atsumu was in the sea with everyone, but he got thirsty and came back to ask Sakusa for some water since he was keeping the eye on the cooling box. 

“Omi-kun, gimme some water, please!” Atsumu said, throwing himself against the beach chair next to Sakusa’s.

“I’m not your maid, get one bottle yourself,” Sakusa said, ignoring the frown on Atsumu’s face. He was too focused on whatever he was reading on his kindle and the popsicle to care. 

“All that heat and yer still as cold as a glacier, Omi-Omi.” Atsumu stretched in his chair to reach the cooling box, catching one bottle of water, smiling while feeling the cold between his fingers.

Today was too hot. 

He opened the bottle and sighed in relief when the cold liquid touched his lips, not caring about the water that accidentally fell out of his mouth, wetting his chin and neck. It was so hot, he needed some relief.

"You're gross," Sakusa said in disgust, looking at him with the corner of his eye.

Atsumu closed his mouth and poured the cold water under his face, shaking his head under the cool liquid that fell under his head until the bottle was empty. Sakusa would never admit that he was delighted by the view of a wet and half naked Atsumu next to him. 

“I'm dying of heat, gimme a break.” Atsumu threw the empty bottle inside the trash bag that the attached to the parasol today earlier. “Also, it’s just water.”

“Hm.” Sakusa agreed, pretending he was listening, touching the kindle’s screen and changing pages. Whatever he was reading should be really interesting since he didn't even take his eyes off the screen to lick the popsicle.

Well, that could also be one of Sakusa Kiyoomi's supernatural abilities, being able to do anything potentially messy without making any mess.

Sakusa was savoring a grape popsicle, and Atsumu was impressed with how skilled the guy was without paying attention to the candy at all. His right hand - the one who was holding the ice cream - clean as if he just washed it, his tongue slowly licking all it’s iced length, giving a light suck at its tip, sucking the melted grape flavor to his mouth. 

Atsumu gulped dry. He never thought that he would be turned on by seeing Sakusa Kiyoomi lucking a popsicle, but it wasn't his fault. Sakusa was doing it the nastiest way he ever saw. 

Slowly licking all the frozen grape, putting half of it inside his mouth, making the popsicle’s outline appear on his cheek, taking it out of his mouth with a ‘smack’. Then he touched kindle’s touch screen, keeping the grape popsicle’s tip on his lips, sucking it, and then licking his own lips, almost smiling while tasting the grape flavour from his purple lips. 

The frozen juice slowly was becoming smaller and smaller on the stick, with Sakusa slowly sucking it, looking so involved in the act but at the same time distracted, keeping his eyes fixed on the kindle's screen. Only one more piece of popsicle remained on the ice cream stick. Sakusa put it all in his mouth and kept it those, moving the stick with his tongue, enjoying the last pieces of grape ice cream.

Atsumu was going to die. 

He could feel his cheeks burning, and not because of the weathis’s heat, because of the heat he was feeling between his legs. And it was all Sakusa Kiyoomi’s fault. He was imagining his tongue slowly going down on him instead of on the popsicle. Licking and wetting him with his saliva, making him melt with the heat of his pinky tongue-

“You seem feverish, Miya. Want to go to the doctor?” 

Atsumu almost fell from the chair, startled by Sakusa’s voice. 

“W-wha-?!” He screamed and when he noticed Sakusa’s look on him, he felt his cheeks burn more, but now in embarrassment. Instinctively, Atsumu took his hands to the middle of his legs, hiding from the accusing and even… Amused gaze from Sakusa. 

“What are yer talkin’ about?!” He screamed, and the curly-haired guy headed his hands to Atsumu’s forehead, making him blush even more and shiver with the soft touch. 

“You _are_ feverish.”

Maybe it was the intense heat, or his arousal, or even both making him more distracted than usual. But when Sakusa approached to feel his temperature with the back of his hand, Atsumu could have sworn he saw his gaze go down to his lips.

The sexual tension between them was not unknown, but also had never been so evident.

When they were coming to the beach, they were both in the front seat. The team had rented a van to go to the beach, Sakusa was driving, and Atsumu was in the passenger seat, while the other members settled in the back seats.

Hinata and Bokuto were humming and talking, excited, Meian tried to keep them quiet so he could sleep, while Tomas and Inunaki only laughed at their captain’s failed attempts. Atsumu had his elbow leaning against the open window, feeling fluttering his blonde hair. Sakusa had his eyes fixed on the road, moving his head according to the rhythm of the music who was playing.

The setter gave him some side looks, watching the half-smile on Sakusa’s face while he was dancing with his head. His gaze was the same as ever, almost indecipherable, but seeing him so relaxed off the court was so unusual that made a strange feeling appear in Atsumu's gut.

He always thought that Sakusa was pretty. First of all: A pretty jerk, but also with a good appearance. 

Before he could ever notice, he was paying more attention to him. The way the curls of his hair fall on his forehead while they're playing, the way the sweat makes his tight uniform be more attached to his muscles… The way Sakusa grins every time he does a good spike, the way he slips his hands throughout his sweaty, the moles he has on his back - that Atsumu noticed when they're changing on the locker rooms - appearing also down to his ass cheeks. 

They didn't had a name for what they had, but for now it wasn't necessary.They already have shared some sparse kisses, some not too innocent touches, but nothing more than that. And Atsumu wouldn't deny that he already had jerked off thinking of doing more than kissing Sakusa. Thinking about touchin every mole on his body, about his too flexible wrists around his dick, about Sakusa whispering and moaning his name… 

Atsumu sighed and quickly shaked his head, whisking away the dirty thoughts in his mind. He could think about them later, alone in his house, but Sakusa being sat next to him wasn't helping at all. 

When they stopped at a traffic light, Sakusa reached into his pocket and pulled out a lollipop. Sakusa’s taste in sweets was something he discovered not so long ago.

He would always have candy or lollipops with him, even though he didn’t always have them, because of their diet, but today was a day off, so it was an exception.

Sakusa unwrapped the lollipop and carried it to his lips, starting the car when the light went green again. The song he was playing ended, and soon Black Pink and Selena Gomez’s Ice Cream began playing.

_“Ice cream chillin’, chillin’_

_Ice cream chillin’”_

Atsumu did not even realize that he was staring (and staring a bit too much, a bit too thirsty), only when Sakusa’s eyes found his that he hastened to look out of the window. If he had kept his eyes a little longer, he would have seen the smirk appearing on Sakusa's face. 

"Something wrong, Miya?" He asked when the lollipop popped out of his mouth. 

"Nothin', why?" He hadn't even looked at Sakusa again, but the outside hitter could see the light blush on his cheeks. 

He got no response. When he stopped the car again, Sakusa searched in his pocket for something, and Atsumu curiously looked at him. When a lollipop was raised to him, he lifted his head, confused.

“Do you like cherry?” Sakusa asked and Atsumu blinked, confused.

“Yes…?” 

_"You’re the cherry piece, just stay on top of me"_

He pointed the lollipop one more time.

"For you, take it."

"But why did you give me this, Omi-kun?"

Atsumu caught the lollipop still somewhat uncertain with Sakusa’s attitude.

_“Look so good, yeah, look so sweet (hey)_

_Baby, you deserve a treat”_

"You were looking at it."

Atsumu felt his cheeks warm as if he had been caught in the act of a crime. He unwrapped the lollipop, shily, and the smile in the corner of Sakusa’s face grew even more as the blond placed the candy between his lips. They both shared a side and long look. Atsumu’s gaze went up and down on Sakusa’s body, his oversized shirt not marking his defined abs at all, but giving him a slight peak of the moles on his neck because of the wide collar.

The music was near to the end, and Atsumu could see Sakusa lip syncing while the song before turning his attention to the window again:

_“Diamonds on my wrist, so he call me ice cream_

_You can double dip, 'cause I know you like me”_

Even though hours had passed since they arrived at the beach, the song was playing in the background of Atsumu’s head. 

_“Look so good, yeah, look so sweet (hey)_

_Looking good enough to eat...”_

He moinstoned his lips, his look still on Sakusa’s lips. He was so close, Atsumu was feeling the hot and at the same time cold breathe because of the ice cream. He could almost feel Sakusa’s cold lips against his, getting closer, and closer…

Until a towel was thrown at his head by the same person who was almost kissing him until now. 

He was ready to complain, but the happy sounds from his teammates coming closer to them were becoming louder. Now he got - or almost got - the reason for the towel on his head. 

“Hey, how are you, Omi-san?!” Hinata asked, already opening the cooling box to grab some water or soda. 

“Aren’t tired yet of being under the parasol all day?!” Bokuto almost screamed, and Hinata threw a soda can at him. The ace grabbed it with both hands. “Thanks!”  
  


“I’m fine, Hinata, and no, Bokuto.” They both seemed to be waiting for that answer. They were too busy with their soda cans to ask more questions, too.

"But Miya doesn't look very well. I think it was ... _too hot_ for him."

"Seriously?" It was Meian's turn to ask. Atsumu took the towel off his head and left it on his lap, covering his... Problems. "True, his face is all red."

"I think you better get some rest, Miya-san." Hinata said, worried.

"Yes, Tsum Tsum! You look feverish." Bokuto said, almost pouting, bringing his hand to Atsumu's forehead. "And you are hot too."

"Yeah, yeah, Omi already said that, dun' worry guys." Atsumu putted away Bokuto's hand.

He was feeling a bit guilty about seeing his friends worried about him, since his problem was just a hard cock between his legs because of a Sakusa and his nasty popsicle licking and no fever at all. 

" _I'll take care of him_ , you all can enjoy the beach," Sakusa said, and the three guys looked at him, somewhat confused. Everyone knew that he and Atsumu didn't get along very well.

"Are you sure?" Meian asked, again. "I don't mind making him company until he's better-"

"Don't worry." Sakusa said, almost cutting him off. "I don't like going into the sea anyway, staying in the car with him is not going to be a problem."

The three men looked at each other, looked at Atsumu, at Sakusa... Well, if Sakusa was so sure about that. Who are they to deny?

"Fine," Meian said. "Get better soon, Miya, we need you alive for tomorrow- and YOU TWO!" The captain screamed, pointing at Hinata and Bokuto that were already running to the sea again. "Get your ass back here in fifteen minutes to watch our stuff or I'll kill you!

Atsumu made an okay sign with his hands before having his wrist caught by Sakusa, who dragged him out of the chair, forcing him to stand. "Hey! Easy Omi-kun, have ya forgot that _I'm sick_?!"

"No, I haven't." They were already a little far from where they had placed the parasol. It wasn't like the beach was full either, since it was a Monday outside the holiday season, so Sakusa brought his lips close to Atsumu's ear, and whispered: "I said, _'Tsumu..._ " The blonde's whole body shivered, "That I will take care of you."

Their walk to the van was silent, but full of seconds and third thoughts. Atsumu could feel Sakusa's heat against him, his shoulders and hands almost touching. He was feeling goosebumps on his lower belly, with Sakusa's gaze fixed on him.

When they arrived at the van, there wasn't anyone around. So the first thing Sakusa did was pressing Atsumu against the vehicle with his own body, kissing him hard. Atsumu moaned against his lips, feeling the taste of sweet grape on his tongue. It reminded him of Sakusa's performance, slowly licking the popsicle while giving him side looks… _God_ Atsumu thought. They separated their lips and the blonde almost whined. 

"I knew yer did it on purpose." He whispered against Sakusa's lips, who just smiled.

"Me? Never…" Sakusa started trilling kisses down Atsumu's neck, slowly. 

The blonde was shirtless, just wearing his swimming trunks, and even with Sakusa wearing a muscle shirt and shorts, he could feel the defined abs against him, his worked up crotch grinding against his.

"I was just having a popsicle, you're the one with a dirty mind, _'Tsumu_." 

Hearing his name made his body shiver again, and Atsumu bit his lips, feeling his cock twitch in his trunks. 

"No! Yer the one who was doin'... Doin' _that_." He looked away, shily, and Sakusa took a step back just to have a better look at him.

Atsumu's cock was visibly hard on his shorts, he was panting, with flushed cheeks and avoiding looking at Sakusa. The curly haired guy bitted his lip as well, his own cock twitching inside his pants. Atsumu was so goddamn hot. 

They never have talked about sex, but they knew that sometime what they're doing would led them for that point. And they didn't want to go back now. 

"Just _that_?" He asked, teasing, leading a hand to Atsumu's crotch, touching his hard dick by the fabric with the tips of his fingers, what made a low moan scape between Atsumu's lips "Tell me with your words what I was doing, 'Tsumu."

"Yer licking, suckin' that popsicle like…" His eyes meet Sakusa's. "... Like ya were suckin' my dick."

Now, instead of just the tip of his fingers, he pressed Atsumu's bulge with his palm, stroking it, making him moan again. Atsumu was feeling so weak, so worked up already. He headed his hands to Sakusa's shoulder to keep himself steady.

"You're a pretty good observant, 'Tsumu" He whispered, and Atsunu bucked his hips against his, making Sakusa do a low moan by the contact. The fabric that was separating their skin was so thin, so inconvenient…

"Yer mouth is so tiny, but yet so nasty…" Atsumu kept talking, and Sakusa rounded a finger on the tips of Atsumu's cock over the thin fabric, feeling the moistened spot. "Mmm, but ya got all the popsicle so well and God-" he whined. "It couldn't help imaginin' ya takin' m'dick."

"And I'm the nasty guy, huh?" He pressed the palm of his hands harder on Atsumu's crotch again, and he bulked against his hand now. "I know you just took a swim, but you seem so wet already down there."

He bitten his lower lip, "Yer fault, Omi."

"Oh? My bad." Sakusa said, biting softly Atsumu's neck, making him shiver. "So why don't you get inside the van and open your legs for me, so I can suck you exactly the way I was doing earlier, hm?"

  
  


Inside there, Atsumu felt like he was next to combust. 

They were lucky that they had the option of reclining the seats fully on the van. At first, the option was great so that they could keep all the practice gear and team bags together without smashing them between the seats. Now, they just discovered another better use for that function.

Atsumu was fully naked now. Sitting at the back of the van, with legs spread, cock leaking precum, and face all flushed. It was already so hot inside there and what they're doing was making it even hotter. Sakusa's shirt was also somewhere in the van, the same as his shorts. They could share for the pieces later, because now everything that was in Atsumu's mind was Sakusa Kiyoomi between his legs, holding his thighs, licking the tip of his cock like he was licking the popsicle today earlier. 

To protect the vehicle from any mess and also to protect Sakusa’s knees, they sat a towel under the floor. They both agreed that this would be right to the trash as soon as they finished their “appointment”. 

Atsumu's skin was salty against his tongue, because of the sea water, but he didn't care at all. Sakusa kissed between his tights, holding it firmly, making Atsumu shiver while trying to close his legs. He was so sensitive down there, Sakusa found endearing seeing him trying to hide it but failing at all. 

His lips were slowly tracing a wet patch between his tights, approaching Atsumu's testicles. The soft licks on the sensitive skin were making Atsumu shiver and moan more, even with the blonde hiding his mouth to avoid higher sounds. Sakusa put his balls inside his mouth using his tongue to teasingly play with it. Atsumu moaned louder, trying to squirm his legs together again, but Kiyoomi's hands kept it apart.

"Om-Omi, please…" Sakusa sighed deeply, hearing him /beg/ for it, "Dun' tease."

He just wanted to feel his lips against his hardness, involving him. Make him wet and messy, make him shiver with the feeling of his warm tongue. 

But Sakusa wanted to wreck him a little more before giving what he wanted. 

One of his hands went to Atsumu's cock, slowly pumping him and wetting it with his own precum. Licking his balls, going up to his lower belly, maintaining his eyes fixed on the blonde's. Atsumu's gaze was hazy, lustful, and Sakusa smirked. 

"Such an exhibitionist. I wonder how your face would be if we had done it outside." 

"I'm not-" he started complaining, but was interrupted when Sakusa gave his dick a long lick. "Ah~"

Sakusa started it slowly, licking all of his length as if he was licking the popsicle today earlier, making Atsumu shiver. He made circles with his tongue in the head of his cock before slowly putting it inside his mouth.

Sakusa's other hand went down to his own dick, feeling the hardness between his fingers. He hasn't imagined that he would be so aroused with this situation as well. 

When Atsumu sat next to him under the parasol, he thought that would be a good idea to tease him a little. That's why he licked the ice cream that way, pretending to be focused on the kindle, but being totally aware of Atsumu's reactions. The setter's flushed cheeks, the bulge growing between his legs, and the will inside of wrecking him growing inside of Kiyoomi as well. 

He moaned when he gripped his dick firmly, using his thumb to spread some precum on it, moving his hand up and down not too fast. Sakusa didn't want to cum so early. 

If Atsumu thought that he was going to die earlier, he was terribly wrong. The sight of his dick disappearing between Sakusa's lips was more exciting than he imagined.l The curly hair was down his forehead just the way it is when they're playing, but a thousand times sexier now. 

_Oh god,_ Atsumu thought, biting hard his lower lip. His free hand went to Sakusa's hair, moving the strains away from his face and holding it there, so he could see him better. The sight of Sakusa Kiyoomi sucking him and stroking his own dick while doing it was too much. 

Sakusa's eyes were observing him, teary, so lustful as Atsumu, mouth going up and down, one of his hands holding the base of his cock to keep it in the right position. He could see the shape of himself appearing on Kiyoomi's checks, reality being better than his imagination. He closed his eyes and held his eyebrows together, in a sexy and concentrated expression.

Then, he felt Sakusa taking a deep breath, and putting Atsumus cock all inside his warm mouth. 

"Kiyoomi-" He moaned, with a trembling voice, and Sakusa was bucking his head on him again.

Sakusa moved his hands faster, shivering in pleasure. When he dragged Atsumu out of the beach, his intention was to wreck him with his mouth, but he didn’t imagine that he would be so worked up with all of this as well. 

He said that Atsumu was an exhibisionist. Seems like the same could be said about him. 

It was too much, everything was too much. Too much heat, too much arousal. Atsumu could feel his orgasm being closer and closer, goosebumps of pleasure running through his body, and the same could be said about Sakusa, who needed to stop stroking himself to avoid cumming in order to finish what he started with Atsumu. 

The blonde didn't know if Sakusa was okay with him cumming on his mouth, but if he kept doing it, it would be unavoidable in the next seconds. 

"Omi- I'm going to cum, please- Ah," he tried to warn, but Sakusa took it as a cheer, moaning against his dick and keeping the movements, tightening the hold of himself in his hands. 

Atsumu pulled his hair, bucking his own hips with Sakusa's mouth rhythm, feeling his lower belly shiver with pleasure. He was so close to the edge, and it was so good, so far better than his hands and imagination.

Was impossible to not moan louder when his orgasm approached him. His cum going all down Sakusa’s throat. Kiyoomi didn’t last much as well, stroking himself fast when he felt Atsumu cum on his mouth, until he reached his own orgasm, painting the towel they placed on the van’s floor.

Once they finished, Sakusa got the dick out of his mouth, breathing heavily. One of his hands rested on Atsumu’s knee, who was with his back all rested against the upholstered seat. His chest going up and down as well, and he was feeling hazy because of the post orgasm effect.

It was one of the best blowjobs of his life, if he wouldn’t call the best one.

“Omi?” He asked, holding himself in his hands and getting up. “Are ya okay?”

“Hm.” Sakusa agreed, rubbing his dirty hand on the towel before getting up and sitting next to Atsumu. “Just feeling gross.”

Atsumu nodded, still feeling distant after all they’ve done. He closed his eyes again, feeling extremely tired. It was as if his whole body was soft, and the post-orgasm only made it more intense with the heat. 

“C’mon, Miya,” Sakusa poked him, making him open his eyes, “Let’s find a place to take a shower.”

“Why, Omi-kun? Just jump on the sea.” He closed his eyes again, sighing, and Sakusa rolled his eyes. 

“Let’s go or I’ll never give you a blowjob again.” Sakusa stretched out and reached for his own clothes inside the van, which were hanging on one of the seats. Atsumu sighed again, annoyed. 

“Okay, okay.” Atsumu stood up and tried to find his clothes inside the vehicle, until Sakusa threw his shorts at him.

"For such a clean freak ya do some really dirty things with that mouth of yers, Omi.” He said while wearing his shorts, accompanying Sakusa out of the van once he did it. Atsumu also bent down and picked up the towel they left on the floor, already throwing it in the nearest bin.

Sakusa shrugged with the comment. "I just like a good popsicle, if you know what I mean.” 

He said it as if it was no big deal, but Atsumu felt his cheeks warm with the phrase’s double sense.

"You’re so innocent, /'Tsumu/."

"Shut yer mouth, Omi!"

"I did it already, with your-" Atsumu covered Sakusa’s mouth with one hand, which made him laugh because of the blonde’s embarrassment.

“Let’s find a place for shower, if this will make ya quiet.” He said, flustered, and Sakusa grabbed his hand with his, holding it.

“Yes, let’s go.” 

They exchanged a smile and Atsumu looked the other way, still somewhat embarrassed, even though it was funny compared to what they had just done.

The sun was already going down. All were still inside the sea, taking advantage of the last rays of sun, but Atsumu had decided to spend the last hours of the hot afternoon next to his… Wel, next to Sakusa, under the parasol.

They had paid for a kiosk to bathe, had changed their clothes for the ones they used to come to the beach, and Atsumu felt grateful that Sakusa had been so stubborn about it. He’d be feeling all gross and sticky right now if it wasn’t for that.

The noise of the waves and laughter was distant in their ears, the light breeze hitting their faces, messing their hair. Atsumu was lying on Sakusa’s shoulder, his fingers intertwined against those of the dark-haired, slightly strokin his hand’s skin.

“I had a lot of fun today.” Sakusa said, resting his read against Atsumu’s. 

“Did’ya?” Atsumu responded, with a sleepy voice. He was pretty tired after all this heat… In both meanings. “Good to know that ya had fun making a mess out of me.” 

Sakusa nodded, interlocking their fingers more firmly.

"I always have fun doing that." 

Atsumu snuggled against Sakusa’s shoulder, getting closer, and Kiyoomi passed an arm over his back, hugging him. 

The sky was already being painted in shades of orange, purple, and blue. The sun was already disappearing on the horizon, big under the waves, gradually making the place darker.

Although the breeze became a little colder with the sunset, a warm and pleasant feeling was present in their hearts. What had happened was only the fruit of a timely joke, but had made them realize some other things as well.

Maybe wasn’t yet the right time to tell these feelings out loud, but probably was already time to name what they had.

At the end of the day, it was time to go home and everyone was happy, even if tired, commenting on how much they enjoyed the beach day. Hinata and Bokuto, who had been talking so much on the way, now seemed to practically sleep standing up.

Sakusa opened the door in the middle of the van and told them to come in, and then opened the driver’s door to put on their sunglasses before proceeding.

Barnes and Meian would be the first to enter, but as soon as they saw the front-facing seats, a completely unconscious Atsumu of fatigue in the hitchhiker’s seat and Sakusa with the biggest cock face possible, the pair opened a malicious smile.

"By the way you took very good care of Atsumu, Sakusa-san." Meian said, teasing him before getting into the van, followed by Barnes and Inunaki. A slight blush appeared on Sakusa’s cheeks and he chose to ignore the comment.

He just mentally thanked Hinata and Bokuto for being too tired to notice the seat change. The duo just picked it up without saying anything else, throwing themselves against the upholstery.

With everyone already inside the van, it was time to start. Atsumu did not even open his eyes with the sound of the engine or to Meian’s provocations against Hinata and Bokuto, who now were the ones complaining that they couldn’t sleep with the noise.

Sakusa gave Atsumu a side look, and a small smile appeared on his lips. He turned on the radio and tuned the sound - adjusting the volume so it wouldn’t be too loud - and Summer Paradise from Simple Plan started playing.

They hadn’t given a name to what they had yet, but after today’s event, perhaps it was necessary. Atsumu was sleeping quietly on the seat beside him, with a small smile on his lips, as if he was having some good dream.

Sakusa took his hand to the glove compartment of the car and took out another lollipop, putting it on his lips and moving his head in the rhythm of the song.

Who knows when they get back to the dorms, they could properly name what they had and enjoy a little more together, now between four walls.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't know how to explain this? Hahaha 
> 
> I wasn't going to post it, but since I liked it... Why not? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the reading! And if you wanna talk to me, I'm on twitter: @nickyeowl ˜ 
> 
> See ya soon!


End file.
